mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Stellar Quest: A Map Game/RPG
Welcome Captain/Title Name Here to The Stellar Quest: A Map Game/RPG. This is a map game/RPG which is a map game mixed with some rolelaying elements. The situation is dire for Earth. An asteroid has just slammed into the planet and the human race is in danger. The UN has dispatched the United Nations Space Exploration Commission (UNSEC) to deploy several probes and starships to different star clusters with potentially habitable planets. You are either one of those captains or the leader of one of the alien empires colonzing or local to one of the 6 star clusters humanity has located several habitable planets in. As a human captain, it is your duty to explore the local cluster, gather resources, establish a colony on a habitable planet and ensure humanity's survival. As an alien empire, you must decide a future for your species and expand into the stars. Good luck and Godspeed! Rules *Be plausible *The Golden Rule: Treat Others as You Would Like to be Treated is NOT but you must be plausible. *As a starship captain you can customize your ship name and create a starship class. *There are 12 slots for starship captains, which means 1 normal starship per cluster and 1 colony ship per cluster. To preserve humanity's future survival, at least 1 colony ship must establish a colony on a habitable planet. *Feel free to create your own alien species in any of the star clusters. *Depending on an alien species' tech level, they can either be destroyed or forced out of a star cluster. *The clusters all have their range of habitable planets, from top to bottom: first cluster is easier while last cluster is hardest. *Turns are by quarter years. *The history of Earth before the asteroid collision is all based on mere speculation. *Mods are selected based on past experience. *1 nation/starship per player *Once the player has created a starship, you must designate type, class, assigned cluster and captain in the Ship Files section. *Once the player has created a species, the player must specify their physiology, government type, technology level, origin cluster or colonized cluster, and history. Mods *Creator-Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 17:09, July 23, 2014 (UTC) *Mod 1- *Mod 2- *Mod 3- *Mapmaker- Clusters *Haeydes *Cerberus *Loki *Archibald *Ra *Ragnarok Nations/Starships Alien Nations UNSEC Starships *UNS Nomad-Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 17:09, July 23, 2014 (UTC) *UNS Burger King - Ultimate Dark Carnage (talk) 18:01, July 23, 2014 (UTC) *UNS Olympus - DannytheKing (talk) 23:23, July 25, 2014 (UTC) *UNS Hellas - NathanialPrice (talk) 00:46, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Alien Race Files Ship Files *UNS Nomad **Type: Frigate **Class: Artemis-Class **Assigned Cluster: Loki **Captain: Thomas Davies *UNS Burger King **Type: Carrier **Class: A-Class **Assigned Cluster: Cerberus **Captain: John Witterspoon * UNS Olympus **Type: Frigate **Class: Chaos Class **Assigned Cluster: Haeydes **Captain: Arta Knight * UNS Hellas ** Type: Carrier ** Class: Chaos Class ** Assigned Cluster: Cerberus ** Captain: Theseus Drakos The Game Mission Year 1 Category:Map Games/RPGs Category:Map Games Category:RPGs